


Touch of Sleep

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Virgil can't sleep, and he knows exactly who to help him best. He also knows exactly how to reward Remy for that hard work...Virgil just won't be awake for it.





	Touch of Sleep

_Just close your eyes, fall fast asleep. I'm by your side, there in your dreams._

ღ

Virgil groaned, borderline losing his mind. It’d been days since he’d gotten a decent sleep. Thomas wasn’t helping, not with how he insisted on staying up late, stressing over every minute detail, trying to ensure perfection when it was unobtainable—okay, Virgil was slipping into a hole again. He needed to sleep, but he couldn’t. He’d been trying everything. He’d gone to Logan, to Patton, whose methods were...very different. Virgil would try Roman, but he was partly at fault for Thomas’ late nights, working on projects. So, who did they go to when they couldn’t sleep? 

Virgil sighed. 

* * *

 “You must be truly desperate to come to me,” Remy drawled, cocking his head to look over his shoulder at the newcomer to his room. Virgil had his arms crossed tight over his chest, staring Remy down. 

“Listen, you little sleep demon,” Virgil grumbled, his voice heavy with exhaustion. “I need your help. It’s been days.” 

Remy tutted, drawing himself up off the couch and swaying over to Virgil. He cupped the anxious side’s face, looking him over. “I can tell,” Remy said, grinning right after the jab, like that softened it. “Come on, come on. Lie down. Let’s see what I can do, my little raccoon.”

Virgil hummed, allowing Remy to push him towards his bed. Remy’s bed was...something else. Every time you sunk onto it, it was like it welcomed you, beckoned you. You slipped into an entirely new world, a silk and plush world. Curtains swathed the bed, making it a dark, cool little haven. “Work your magic,” Virgil said, crawling into the mass of blankets and pillows. “And you can have a reward.” 

Remy paused, eyelids lowering as he looked Virgil over. “Oh?” he asked. They had gone over this before, and it wouldn’t be the first time. Virgil didn’t mind being played with while he slept, especially not when Remy put him so deep into sleep. It was just something they did together—even if Virgil didn’t remember, it always gave him vivid wet dreams and he woke up rested and satisfied. Granted, it made Remy smug as hell, but that was hot in its own right. 

Grabbing Virgil’s chin and tilting his face up, Remy pressed a kiss to Virgil’s mouth. “All right, babes. You’ve made my work cut out for me.” Laying himself beside Virgil, Remy wrapped an arm around Virgil’s waist and pulled him close. Virgil’s eyes were closed, but he listened to the familiar, soothing swishing of Remy’s sleeping sands. He had little machines all around the room, moving and twirling with the sand inside. The sand slipped against the curtains of the bed, comforting background noise and a promise of dreams. 

Remy began to hum, his voice a low timbre. It was a wordless, senseless song, and it washed over Virgil, mixing with the sand to form a blanket that weighed on Virgil and lured him into sleep. His breathing evened out, his body relaxed, and soon, he was out like a light. Nothing save for a panic attack was waking this little raccoon up. Remy smirked at a job well done...and at a reward well earned. Sliding his hand from Virgil’s chest and down to his pants, Remy sunk it past the waistband of Virgil’s sweatpants. 

Not surprisingly, Virgil was half-hard, probably anticipating this as much as Remy. Remy’s lips rested against the back of Virgil’s neck as he stroked along Virgil’s cock, working him into full hardness. Virgil shifted, rolling a bit more onto his back, a low groan rumbling in his throat. “Ssh...what a pretty babe,” Remy whispered, moving his free hand up Virgil’s shirt and pushing the cloth up his navel, exposing the expanse of milky skin that Remy loved to spoil. Remy moved carefully, shifting himself over Virgil so he could look down on him and appreciate the view. Sliding the sweatpants lower, Virgil’s cock popped free, standing at attention now. 

Leaning down, Remy licked a stripe from the base to the tip of Virgil’s cock, taking the head into his mouth. He bobbed his head, looking up at Virgil’s face to watch the array of expressions darting across his relaxed features. Virgil was so much fun to play with when he was asleep...so vulnerable, so soft. When he was awake, Virgil was much more...in control. Remy liked them both, but he favored treats like this. Relaxing his throat, Remy took Virgil down to the base, holding for a moment and listening to a filthy moan leave Virgil’s open mouth. 

Pulling off with a quiet gasp, Remy blinked away the reflexive tears in his eyes, grinning coyly. Reaching down to undo his pants, Remy crawled up the bed so his hips were level with Virgil’s. Grinding their cocks together, Remy thrust his hips against Virgil’s, biting his lip to swallow back a groan. The friction was wet, it was perfect, and Virgil’s sleeping face was so pretty. Remy watched Virgil’s eyelids flutter, knowing the man was deep in sleep. Even so, Virgil’s back arched, his body languidly rolling against Remy’s as he rutted against Virgil. 

“Fuck,” Remy hissed, shuddering as he started to come. He shut his eyes as he rocked his hips against Virgil’s still, riding out the high. He felt Virgil shuddering beneath him, and when Remy opened his eyes, there was definitely more of a mess than he could make by himself. Remy bit his lip at the sight, shivering. It was gorgeous, but the worst part about your partner being asleep...you had to clean up the mess by yourself. 


End file.
